The World Ends With You
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: AU: After Chi-chi mysteriously vanishes, Goku tries his best to raise Gohan alone. Will they ever be reunited under normal circumstances or will the very world they share vanish before they could test fate? Find out! G/CC.
1. Disappearance

**The World Ends With You**

**Prologue**

Son Chi-chi placed her baby boy in the crib before walking outside to get the laundry hanging on the clothes line. For the past two years, she had been grateful for the peace Earth was under and for her marriage to her husband to come to pass. Since the defeat of Piccolo Junior, the son of King Piccolo, both of them had taken the time to get married and start a family.

Looking up into the sky, Chi-chi breathed a sigh of relief before hearing footsteps echoing against the ground behind her. Assuming her husband had returned from gathering firewood, she turned around, a wonderful joy in her heart for the man she couldn't imagine living without.

"I'm glad you're back, Goku. I…" Chi-chi spoke in such a sincere and warm voice before her eyes widened; the shirt she held falling to the ground in mute horror. The figure lunged and knocked Chi-chi unconscious before she could protest or scream. Picking up her slack body, the mysterious figure vanished; leaving no evidence of a struggle or telltale signs of the woman's abduction.

Inside of the home, the infant had awakened, almost though he had heard the struggle and began to cry in desperation; hoping that it would bring his father home.

* * *

"Chi-chi?" Goku called out when he returned home with firewood in his arms. "Where are you?" A baby's crying had interrupted Goku's calls to his wife as he walked to Gohan's room, noticing that she was not there either. _'Where did she go? Did she disappear?'_

Gohan's cries interrupted his thoughts. His son was currently motherless and he was without his wife; the one who taught him how to love. Was she gone for good? If so, how could he survive without her? He may have survived easier if he was alone, but here, he had a son to handle and no one else to help him in his time of need.

'_I swear I won't leave you Gohan… I promise this as long as I live…'_ Goku buried his face into the crying infant's hair; his hard loss of his beloved was something he couldn't bear to lose with his son. He was the only reason he did not leave the cottage for the rest of the day.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Gero's Plan

**The World Ends With You**

**Chapter 01**

Pain was the first thing she felt when her eyes opened. She was in a foreign room filled with machines and odd gadgets. Sitting up, she realized in fear that she was naked and seemingly alone. To make matters worse, she couldn't even remember how she ended up getting to this place in which she was unfamiliar with.

'_Why am I here?'_ She thought quietly. _'Why can't I remember?'_

The door hissed open and an old man walked into the lab. She looked lost at him and wondered if he had clues on how she arrived here in the first place.

"I see you're awake, Android Twenty-two." The old man spoke.

"Android… Twenty-two?" She repeated; wondering if this was indeed her name or not. _'Wait, is that my real name? Why can't I remember it…?'_

"Yes, I am Android 20, or you can simply call me Dr. Gero," the old man replied.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" she questioned; not knowing the old man's objectives at all.

"You are in my lab. You're here because you have a mission to carry out in due time," Dr. Gero picked up a remote and pressed the button. She suddenly felt her body hunch forward against its own will.

'_Why me? Why do I have to carry out something that I don't even know what it is yet?'_ It was the last thing Twenty-two thought before darkness claimed her.

* * *

"You mean Chi-chi's gone?" Bulma gasped in alarm at her friend's distress. Gohan clung to his father's shirt almost though he too would disappear.

"Yeah, I know we had an argument about teaching Gohan to fight when he got older, but I didn't think she would just run off," Goku admitted.

"Honestly, all you think about is fighting," Bulma snorted. "You should try to put family first since you have Gohan to take care of by yourself now."

"I will, I will, last thing I need is to lose anyone else." Goku admitted. Without his son, he probably would have fallen apart by now with a sense of dread; a dread that he had no idea that would remain with him for years.

"Then why don't we find the dragon balls and see if Shenron can help?" Bulma suggested. Goku's eyes lit up as he grinned.

"Yeah! He can help us!" Goku smiled; his hopes not yet taken away. He knew Shenron would be the fastest way to find his wife. _'Don't worry Chi-chi, I'll find you; even if I have to give up everything to do it.'_

* * *

The violent images of a young child destroying everything seemed to be the only thing her eyes could see. In her ears uttered the same words in a monotone voice that she heard no matter how much she wanted to ignore it:

"_**Kill Son Goku."**_

The pain seemed to have come and gone as she rested there in what she thought was a rather reclined state. She had no idea how much time had passed and gave up hope that she would be set free from this isolated state she's in.

Then, the recording stopped and the images vanished. Twenty-two's eyes opened and she saw Dr. Gero hovering over her nude body. Something in her was disgusted at the fact that he never once woke her without being naked. Why was he so obsessive of her? Who is this Son Goku? Why did he, over everyone else, have to die?

"Why?" Twenty-two moaned weakly. Tears sparkled running down her cheeks and she felt totally conflicted. She did not want to do something she might regret later and felt divided.

"Hm?" Dr. Gero looked at Twenty-two with little to no remorse in his eyes.

"Why do I have to kill Son Goku? What has he done to you?" The female asked, glancing to her right into the dark void that seemed to surround her. It was smothering laying here like this, feeling utterly exposed to the dark, emotionless nothingness that seemed more alienating than it should be.

"He's taken everything that Red Ribbon Army has worked for and destroyed it," the doctor hissed. "He has stopped our plans for world domination and we need you to kill him."

"Kill? It's… it's…" She screamed as the remote sent a volt of lightning through her limbs; rendering her useless again. _'It's wrong! Why should I kill a man that I don't even know? It's not right… not right…'_

"You are to kill Son Goku… disobey and I will see to it you face erasure…" Those last words were what she heard before her consciousness faded again; darkness plaguing her vision.

* * *

Shenron hovered in the heavens. It had taken the warrior weeks to find all seven of the dragon balls due to having to tend to Gohan alone. The young boy was clinging to his father's pants leg in utter fear; almost though the foreboding dragon god would draw closer and eat either himself or his father. Yet, he remained totally unchanged; his patience tested by the one that had summoned him to grant one boon in an attempt to locate the woman that he had sought for heavily in the passing weeks.

"**REFLECT UPON YOUR HEART'S DESIRE AND STATE YOUR WISH,"** Shenron's voice felt like a storm was brewing in the pitch black sky, a storm that could easily render the planet completely inhabitable if unleashed.

"I wish for Son Chi-chi, my wife to be brought here alive," Goku spoke his wish carefully; knowing he had to be careful with his wording or otherwise, the dragon god might end up taking it as an insult. He added 'alive' since he worried that she had been murdered either by a rapist or someone cold and uncaring.

"**THAT WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED…"** It was almost though Goku had lost what hope he had left inside of him. Shenron, the dragon god, could not even bring his wife back.

"Why?" Gohan's voice muttered despite his fear of the god. Tears were stinging his tiny eyes as he found the courage to ask.

"**THE ONE KNOWN AS SON CHI-CHI NO LONGER EXISTS."**

Goku's eyes widened. Chi-chi, the woman he had been reunited two years ago during the tournament, was gone from his life forever. He felt like he had lost a horrific battle against her abductor and now, he would be forced to live with the guilt, with the very pain of raising the young boy all by himself. Time seemed to stand still for that moment; almost though everything became black and white.

'_It's my fault I pushed her away…'_ Goku thought to himself, he reached down and picked up his son into his arms. His eyes clenched shut as he embraced the young child who had asked the question dreading to the horrible, unbelievable truth. _'I rather he lives a happy life than ask about his mother…'_

"**DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER WISH?"** Shenron inquired emotionlessly. The dragon did not seem fazed by the warrior's sadness and felt that his patience was being tested. Goku dismissed the dragon sadly and prayed that the boy wouldn't remember much about his mother as he grew up. After all, he was still only a baby and he couldn't remember her when he was still a baby right?

* * *

Three years had passed since Chi-chi's disappearance. During that time, Goku had met his death at Radditz, the older brother he did not even know of and was currently dead running along Snake Way. He had protected Gohan, who of course ended up aiding in battle. The very thing he regretted though was his death on the battlefield when he had promised to be with the boy after his mother had vanished.

'_Yet, I need to keep going,'_ Goku thought with a heavy heart while running down the winding and twisting path towards the great unknown. He had to get stronger for his son. He _needed_ his father since his mother was absent from his life. Saiya-jin or not, he had made a promise to his son, a promise he would not violate.

* * *

It felt like years since Android Twenty-two had fallen asleep. When she woke up for the first time in years, she had no idea how much time had passed. She noticed that there were other androids out and walking around that were dressed. Noticing that nothing was holding her, she stepped out, still completely naked and walked towards the female.

"Ah, seems you're awake Twenty-two…" the blonde-haired female smirked.

"Of course Eighteen…" Twenty-two spoke. _'How did I know her name?'_ Her sensors registered that Seventeen was also awake, answering her question almost immediately.

"Here's some clothes the doctor was able to get you," Eighteen handed Twenty-two a long-sleeved red shirt and a black jacket with the symbol of Red Ribbon on the left side near her heart. A black pair of pants and red boots completed the ensemble.

"Thank you," Chi-chi dressed in the undergarments before putting on the actual clothes. "Where is Dr. Gero?"

"He went out to get more information on the fighters," Eighteen rolled her eyes. "I don't see the point. We're practically invisible."

"Probably so he can stuff us back in those machines and continue modifying us until he's ready to use us…" Seventeen added his own two cents in. The male android seemed pre-occupied studying the various weapons that the genius had at his disposal ranging from hand guns to grenade launchers.

"Well, I wish he'd hurry up and finish his freaking data collection…" Eighteen muttered in frustration. "I'm getting bored… besides, I can't wait to start our mission…"

'_That's right… to kill Son Goku…'_ Twenty-two sighed to herself, which thankfully, the other two did not hear. She had no idea why he needed to die, but Dr. Gero's warning reminded her.

'…_disobey and I will see to it you face erasure…'_

Those very words seemed foreboding. What did he mean by that? How could he erase someone?

'_Is this my purpose in life?'_ Twenty-two thought quietly before Dr. Gero came back.

"It's time for all of you to go back into your tanks…" Dr. Gero spoke in a serious tone. When Twenty-two did not do as he asked, he grabbed the remote and pressed the button, completely disabling the female android. For the first time while she was carried to the machine, she caught a glimpse of what she looked like in the reflection.

'_Black hair… brown eyes… a soft complexion… are these the qualities of my being?'_ Twenty-two thought before the last conscious thought left her.

* * *

Gohan had found himself struggling to breathe before surfacing and noticing that his father wasn't there. Crying in worry and praying his father would appear turned out not to be. His latest abductor's patience seemed just as thin as Radditz's before he barked angrily at the boy to get his attention.

"Stop this crying this instant or I'll slit your throat!" Piccolo hissed in total irritation. It sounded so easy to do, but he knew that it would not give him the results that he needed from this boy he had plotted to brainwash and alienate from the father who had perished. Gohan quieted, worried that the stranger would do as he had said, but the annoying sounds he made seemed better than the bawling he had heard moments ago.

"Now listen, your father's dead. He gave his life to save you from your abductor." Piccolo continued; however, he quickly learned these were probably the wrong words to say to a four year old child that was highly unused to his father being dead.

"D-daddy…" Gohan spoke in such a saddened tone. It almost looked like the boy would start crying again; however, Piccolo did not want to re-experience that pitiful display on a boy that held much promise, but lacked the heart due to his father's horrid upbringing.

"Don't even start boy," Piccolo warned, his body tense and rigid. "You heard about the dragon balls haven't you? Your father's friends will gather them and he will be eventually brought back to life. His death isn't the problem. Though we defeated your kidnapper, he has two other allies that are coming here in order to carry out what he failed to complete.

"Even when your father returns, both of us together won't stand a chance," Piccolo continued negotiating with this boy as he stared at the green-skinned warrior almost though he were telling a tall tale; however, with the events leading up to earlier still fresh on the boy's mind, he knew that what he said must be the truth. "We need your power! You must learn to _use_ that power and help us protect the Earth!"

"W-wh-what? Me?" Gohan stuttered; mortified that this stranger was claiming the boy needed to save the world from a cataclysm. It was something that not even the man before him or the boy's own father could easily defeat. What chances, if any could he possibly have? "B-but I can't fight! Daddy wouldn't even let me train! I can't!"

"You may be unaware of this, but you have a power that surpasses both you and your father. I will ensure that you are trained!" Piccolo yelled at the boy. _'Son won't even train the boy? What the hell has happened to him since I last fought him?'_ Piccolo thought quietly while staring at the boy that held much promise, but his father, the legendary Son Goku, would _not_ take any time to train the boy in any sort of self-defense. _'In that case, I suppose it would be easier if I did something about this __**weakness**__…'_

"There's no way I could have that kind of power! You're trying to trick me aren't you?" Gohan tried to be brave before his latest abductor and denied what he did not know of at that moment.

"You want me to prove it?" Piccolo smirked in amusement. _'Seems I might have an influence on the boy after all…'_

Wasting no time and ignoring the boy's protests, Piccolo picked up Gohan with his talon-like hand before tossing him towards the cliff. It was then that Son Gohan's own life changed forever along with Piccolo's life.

* * *

Within a year's time, these events leading up to the invasion of the Saiya-jins was carefully monitored by Dr. Gero and the androids' data, including Twenty-two's, was heavily updated with calculations and more information about the warriors. More modifications had taken place and before she knew it, the hatred towards the very warrior she did not wish to kill grew and all of her other emotions seemed to vanish.

"Twenty-two," Dr. Gero spoke one day while he tinkered with the female who laid there unfeeling, "what is your mission?"

"To kill Son Goku," Twenty-two spoke in an emotionless voice.

"Very good," Dr. Gero smirked amused. It had taken more time to get her to see things his way, but now, he could start on his greatest masterpiece. "In five years, we shall attack."

"As you wish…" Twenty-two's eyes shut before she went into hibernation again, her body and mind being modified more and more by the horrid lies of this man.

'_And now, I can finish my preparations for Android Twenty-one… the one I will call Cell…'_ Dr. Gero went downstairs where inside, an egg rested and small features began to show themselves. This was his ultimate masterpiece, the one that he had ensure would absorb Seventeen, Eighteen and yes, even Twenty-two in case there were any rebellion from his creations. None of the androids knew of his darkest secret and it would be one that he would take to his grave. _'Soon, all of my research, all of my calculations… they will be proven to this world…'_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Tense Reunion

**The World Ends With You**

**Chapter 02**

The first training session after being sleep for such a long time seemed brutal to Twenty-two; however, she kept up with their movements and managed to trade blows with Eighteen. Seventeen on the other hand seemed a slight bit stronger than she wanted to admit. Still, Dr. Gero had ordered the androids to train on their own a bit while he gathered the last remaining data that had recently come to Earth. It seemed that this mad scientist was making sure every reading was as accurate as possible so they could be ready for that day three years from now.

While Twenty-two slept, she had dreams of a boy crying; a nameless boy she had no idea was her own son. Even though Dr. Gero had successfully brainwashed her, there was still something horribly amiss when it came to the memory of that black-haired little boy. She wanted to hold him, reassure him that everything would be alright; however, the minute she tried, she saw him snatched away by _his_ cold and uncaring hands.

'_Son Goku must die… he killed even the most innocent…'_ Twenty-two thought in a rather morbid way; her own nightmares twisting reality.

* * *

Three years came and went in a flash and finally, it was the morning of May 9, their day of reckoning. When Twenty-two followed Dr. Gero and Nineteen, she lingered behind the two some beside her thoughts. Were these orders that the android given her correct? Was she supposed to murder this man she barely knew? And what of his friends, was she supposed to murder them if they tried to resist?

Deciding not to take any unnecessary risks that could make her face _erasure_, she decided to do her mission regardless. The other two androids were already far ahead of her and thought she was behind them; however, she hadn't even passed the cliff when she saw them gathered. Quickly, she shuffled behind a rock, carefully not making any sound to draw their attention towards her.

Taking a quick survey, she noticed that all of Earth's warriors were present, including the youngest fighter. Her eyes seemed to scan the youngest one in interest, all information regarding Son Gohan being displayed in her internal sensors. Yet, when it came to the boy's mother, it stated one word that made Twenty-two question the doctor's motives: _Classified_.

'_Why would he classify his mother's information?'_ Twenty-two thought. He wanted to ask Son Goku, but she was ordered to kill him. _'No, you can't be soft. That boy's probably some adopted brat he's taken in after he killed his real mother. If he's anywhere as strong as his father, then he too must be eliminated.'_

Twenty-two raised her hand and prepared a blast to take down Goku. He was _so_ close to her and she could easily take him down in the sniper-like position she was in. There wouldn't be any need to fight him and her mission would be complete.

The minute she started charging the blast, Gohan happened to look over where she was and he shifted into a fighting stance.

"Gohan, what's gotten into…?" Goku looked up and saw Twenty-two standing there; her hands clearly outstretched and the blast now big enough to take down the warrior if he had stayed off-guard. "C-Chi-chi? Is that you?"

"What?" Twenty-two's blast suddenly faded away. "I'm not Chi-chi; I'm Android Twenty-two, Dr. Gero's weapon to destroy you!"

"No, you're Chi-chi…" Goku muttered softly, walking towards his former wife that he had given up for dead almost a decade ago.

"S-stay back!" Twenty-two growled. The other warriors, unsure of how to take on this threat, only watched as the savior of Earth drew nearer still towards the female who had been brainwashed.

"Chi-chi, you don't remember me do you?" Goku's voice seemed to hold such sadness; sadness that reflected in his eyes.

"Daddy? Why are you trying to befriend her? She's the enemy!" Gohan spat. "Besides, that guy from the future said so himself that this android's here to kill you!"

"No, not Chi-chi," Goku moaned in a painful voice. He was clearly in denial of his danger at that moment; showing something a warrior shouldn't show to their enemy: compassion. Yet, wasn't this the same compassion he used to get this female to be his wife many a year ago when they were at a tournament fighting one another? It seemed so long ago, almost forever and a day since he held her in his arms, her innocent, soft smile on her face.

No more was it there and was replaced with pain, sadness and even fear. What had she endured these many years that she didn't come back to his side?

"The boy's right, you're better off killing me like you killed countless other innocents Son Goku," Twenty-two spat angrily. "I will not face erasure and let you live."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Goku attempted to explain in futile. He was now within arm's reach and he gently touched her shoulder. She flinched and smacked away that hand that offensively touched her shoulder. She refused to accept what he had to offer; knowing it had to be a trap.

"It has to be! I cannot associate with you or be this 'Chi-chi' you speak of! She never existed!" Twenty-two yelled at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin angrily.

"Then how did Gohan come to be?" Goku asked the female android in a cryptic voice.

"You probably screwed with some random whore…" Twenty-two hissed. She did not want to hear anymore of his excuses to defend himself. She was _so close_ to killing him that she could easily snap his neck if she wanted. Yet, something deep inside of her was keeping her from killing this man. Was it… pity?

"No, no, you're his mother…" Goku assured her.

"…that's mommy?" Gohan questioned.

"Yes, this is your mother..." Goku softly confirmed. He had sheltered the boy ever since he could remember, not allowing the boy to even see pictures of his mother whenever the boy asked. After Chi-chi vanished, Goku never even mentioned her name, not even told her stories of how they actually met. It was almost though he was protecting the boy from the utmost bitter truth.

"Way to sugar-coat the situation," Twenty-two spat at the warrior. "Now he'll think he's affiliated to me when… Gah!"

"Chi-chi!" Goku moved closer to the female who sank to her knees in pain. She was holding her sides; her eyes never taking their cold gaze off of him.

"S-stay away… I won't be swayed… to your side you bastard!" Twenty-two muttered in discomfort. She couldn't move, let alone breathe properly in his presence. Something had engaged in her body shutting down, but how was this even possible?

It was then she got her answer when Dr. Gero and Nineteen landed right behind the man she was supposed to kill.

"Twenty-two, I told you not to engage with the enemy until we drew them out," Dr. Gero stated. "No matter, you served your purpose and will now face erasure."

"No…" Twenty-two moaned in agony. Her eyes were threatening to shut; close forever and imprint the image of the doctor and her sworn enemy in her mind. It was then she saw Goku snatch the remote from his hand and crushed it; disabling the device's painful emissions.

"You will not kill her," Goku growled the threat, his hair flickering gold for a fleeting moment.

"She isn't your wife anymore; she is worthless trash to me." Dr. Gero clearly stated.

"T-trash…" Twenty-two groaned weakly, trying to keep her focus on the very man who had brainwashed her. "Is that what we are to you? Puppets to manipulate?"

"Indeed, I could care less if you survived," Dr. Gero confirmed the utmost truth to the female.

"Then… everything you said about him… about what he did… that was a lie too?"

"Just about…" Dr. Gero was cut off when Twenty-two fired a blast at the scientist. It wasn't strong enough to dent him; however, it took the male by surprise.

"You asshole!" Twenty-two yelled at the male, attempting to stand back up. Her knees threatened to buckle beneath the pressure of her own weight and Gohan rushed over to assist his mother; the one he thought never existed.

"Gohan, get her out of here," Goku told the boy.

"I don't need your pity Son Goku," Twenty-two hissed. She still wanted to kill Goku, but at the same time, she wanted to murder the bastard that brainwashed her. She didn't know who to believe anymore and it was starting to become a complex game in which she wasn't sure what her role was at that moment.

"This isn't pity, this is compassion," Goku reassured his wife. "Besides, you said it yourself; you don't want to face _erasure_ or whatever that term means."

'_He's right, but still…'_ Twenty-two's thoughts ended shortly before Nineteen got in the way.

"Dr. Gero states that no one lives, not even traitors…" Nineteen excitedly grinned before his hand reached out to Gohan.

At that moment, Twenty-two saw that infant child in her mind's eye again in Gohan's place. Without hesitating, her hand grabbed Nineteen's wrist and crushed it; causing the splintered chips and wires to rain down upon the ground.

"You won't touch _my son_," Twenty-two threatened. It was odd that she spoke those words, yet, they seemed right all the sudden. She didn't like the name 'Chi-chi' being said directly to her, but she had begun to accept that this boy was hers; even if it meant being affiliated with Son Goku. _'Maybe I can't get my __**exact**__ revenge on him, but I can use Gohan to see things my way…'_

"Mommy," Gohan softly replied. "Thanks…"

"Child, it's a dog-eat-dog world…" Twenty-two stated. "Now let's get out of here."

"Right!" Gohan flew off with the female android while the others turned their gazes on the remaining android threats.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Secret Room

**The World Ends With You**

**Chapter 03**

Quietness was thick between the mother and son that had been reunited on the battlefield. Twenty-two was sure the boy had many questions to ask her, but at the moment, she could care less. She was still shaky due to the remote control's effects and knew that this would eventually wear off after she was given ample time to move around.

Still, nothing seemed to add up anymore. How many years had passed since she was removed from her old life and forced to become the enemy of these fighters? Why was she chosen out of the millions of innocent people to become one more of Dr. Gero's soldiers? Why was she told lies and brainwashed? Then, the most important question came to mind that outshone many others.

'_Why can't I remember my past?'_ Twenty-two looked at the boy again. Seeing him there did not help her remember anything. It was only causing her to draw more blanks and made her heart ache. Gohan turned his head to notice the female staring at him in confusion.

"Are you alright mom?" Gohan asked.

"Oh I'm peachy," Twenty-two lied. She hated how the boy was already considering her family after only knowing each other for roughly a half hour. "Would you mind telling me more about yourself?"

"Well, there's not much to talk about besides I never knew you were my mommy..."

"I prefer it if you weren't related to Son Goku," Twenty-two spat in hatred.

"I'm sure dad married you for a reason though..." Gohan thoughtfully replied with the innocence that she hated.

"Yeah, just as much as he denied my existence and didn't even bother looking for me..." Twenty-two rued disdainfully. "I mean he had countless friends unless he decided to take up a mistress or something..."

"A what?" Gohan blinked in confusion. "Daddy never did anything like that... he just took care of me by himself..."

"I'm sure he did..."

"Of course, his friends came by every once and awhile to drop off supplies and even grandpa's been nice to help dad sometimes..."

"Now I'm starting to get a headache..." Twenty-two clutched her head. "Mind if we land somewhere?"

"Oh, sure," Gohan flew down into a small forest where they landed in a remote clearing. The sunlight seemed to stream through the leaves and various branches overhead. Walking over to a larger tree, Twenty-two leaned her back against its trunk before allowing gravity to pull her earthward. The young child clamored next to his newly discovered mother with a content smile on his face.

"You do realize that this doesn't change my affections towards Son Goku after he spared my life..." Twenty-two told the boy.

"Why do you hate him so much?" This question took the female by surprise.

Why indeed did she hate this man for ruining part of her life? If it wasn't for his involvement in ruining what was left of the Red Ribbon Army, they would have gained world domination. Yet, he defied them and ensured that he would meet their ire at the evil doctor's hands.

If she was really the mother of this child, why did he not seek her out? Why did he leave her in the hands of a madman she had grown to detest? She had no more allies to turn to now and seemed more alone than she was willing to admit. If anything, the whole world had just screwed her to hell and back in less than a day.

Weighing options though, it was _still_ better than erasure.

"It's personal," Twenty-two finally replied after minutes of debating the matter. "It doesn't matter to you anyway."

"It does if it means killing my father again," Gohan admitted.

"Killing him again?" Twenty-two had raised an eyebrow at this comment. "What do you speak of?"

"Um... mind keeping a secret?" Gohan looked to the ground.

"I suppose..."

"There are seven orange spheres called the dragon balls that if you gather together, they can grant one a single wish..."

"If that's the case, he should have used them to get me out of that prison..."

"Maybe dad tried that, but he wasn't successful..."

"Still, anything would have been better than sitting there denying that I exist!" Twenty-two got up slowly before her knees buckled again.

"Hey, calm down... you're going to hurt yourself..." Gohan looked at her in alarm.

"Hurt myself? I think it's a little late for that," Twenty-two vainly replied. "I'm better off dead at this point..."

Gohan shook his head. "No mom... I don't think you were supposed to be a bad person... I still think maybe there's hope in getting you back to normal..."

"Normal? How? I'm fucked up if you haven't noticed..."

* * *

"What have you done to my wife?" Goku growled at Dr. Gero. They had flown away from the ruins of the city after he had failed to save their lives and now was in a barren field. He was barely able to keep himself in check after seeing his beloved in the form of an android; one that wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"I should be asking you the same question," Dr. Gero spat. "You did _murder_ mine after all..."

"So you went after Chi-chi thinking I'd feel your pain? Your hurt and anger?" Goku questioned in a calm voice. It was a mask over the rage that was slowly building up, the anger that he held when he found out that his wife had been alive, but in enemy hands. "Well, it worked..."

"She won't hesitate taking your life if the others fail," Dr. Gero countered. "The best revenge I planned is having someone close to you be the one to dirty their hands when taking your life, your son's and then some of your friends before I kill that traitor..."

A roar came from Goku and he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. He refused to hear anymore about his wife murdering people. It was his fault that he failed to stop this evil man, but he refused to allow the past deter him from effectively destroying this threat.

"You won't even get close to any of them," Goku vowed with a gruff sound in his voice, his sharp teal eyes gazing at his adversary with rage. "Your death will ensure that I will protect them, including my wife."

"By all means, feel free to come at me at anytime," Dr. Gero stated calmly. _'That power is beyond what I had calculated. It seems I will have to tread cautiously on the battlefield.'_

* * *

"So it seems the battle's started..." Twenty-two mused. It had been minutes since they both fell silent and it was her words that shut the child up.

"Dad..." Gohan stood up slowly and held out a hand towards the female. "Come on mom... we're almost home..."

"I don't want to go," Twenty-two looked away from her son's hand.

"But dad wants to make sure you're safe..." Gohan reassured.

"Safe? I'll be safe once he's dead." Twenty-two stated. Gohan ended up picking up Twenty-two as she struggled. The boy easily slung her over his shoulder despite the huge height difference. Fists pounded against the boy's back, but he chose to ignore it, knowing that he would be bruised later on.

"You're coming whether you like it or not," Gohan replied, his voice tinged with pain before lifting off the ground.

Twenty-two eventually gave up when she noticed their ascent through the line of trees that blurred beneath them. The power fighting grew dimmer and dimmer the longer their flight was and it wasn't until Gohan landed with the female that she felt the power fall. Her head snapped in confusion along with her son's, but she was gently lowered to the ground.

"Dad's in trouble... it must be that heart virus..." Gohan looked upset.

"Heart... virus?" Twenty-two questioned.

"Yeah, years ago, a man from the future came to dad and gave him medicine..."

"Oh, that's nice; a guy from the future wants to save him, but not me..."

"I don't think until today, dad had no idea where you were at or assumed you were dead."

"Whatever," Twenty-two got back on her feet before looking around. The house sat quietly upon a hill that was kept well-trimmed. It felt oddly familiar to her and she found herself wanting to see the chaos that awaited her inside. "I bet the rest of this hell-hole looks horrible..."

"Mom, wait a minute..." Gohan got in the way. "The minute we go through this door, I want you to promise something."

"What would that be brat?" Twenty-two glared at the boy. It would be easy to snap his neck, but she refrained from that urge.

"Don't kill dad." Gohan stated clearly.

"Boy, you have no idea how much I want to right now..." Chi-chi trailed off. Oh yes, if he were here at this moment without any restraints, she would have him nearly dead on the ground at that moment perhaps begging for his life.

"Just don't, okay?" Gohan begged the female he considered his mother.

"Fine, fine, I won't while you're around, but if we're alone, I don't think I'll hesitate..." The door opened slowly and Twenty-two walked inside. Furniture, lightly worn, sat upon the wooden floors void of dust and dander. Confusion crossed the android's face before she walked deeper within the inner sanctum of the enemy's home. Gohan wasn't bothered in the slightest and walked upstairs.

"Up here's my room, daddy's room, and a secret room that I am not allowed to go in." Gohan stated.

"A secret room?" This piqued Twenty-two's curiosity quite a bit. Perhaps the boy's father _did_ see a mistress. "Show me this _secret room_ first."

"But I'm not allowed to..." Gohan muttered almost under his breath.

"I don't care if you're allowed. I want to see this for myself!" Twenty-two growled.

"Alright..." Gohan caved. Truth be told, he had seen his father go into this room many times in the past before he stopped going in altogether. He had never allowed Gohan to go inside.

The heavily-bound padlocked door stood between the _secret room_ and Twenty-two. She ripped each one off the door before turning the doorknob. The door creaked open slowly and she sought for a light switch before finding one. Now being able to see, Twenty-two and Gohan saw what was in this room for the first time.

"Hmph, looks like he has a musty-old wedding dress, books and a painting in here..." Twenty-two noticed the wedding dress was underneath plastic while the books and painting were covered in sheets, perhaps protecting them of dust and from prying eyes. Going over to the painting first, she tore the sheet away before her eyes widened.

The painting had Goku and herself standing there dressed elaborately. She was dressed in the beautiful wedding dress that she had just passed and Goku dressed in a white tuxedo. They were looking at one another with a passionate look in their eyes, their heads tilted towards one another in a time-frozen desire to kiss one another. It was a shame this intimate scene was forever ruined when Twenty-two smashed her fist straight into the painting of her enemy's head. A burned hole within the textured picture left the female in the picture longing to kiss someone; someone she no longer loved.

"Why did you do that?" Gohan looked at his mother surprised.

"I refuse to feel anything for him..." Twenty-two stated. "Besides, how do I know this wasn't made up?"

"I don't think you can make up emotions like that," Gohan replied with wisdom beyond his years.

"Like you would know..." Twenty-two uncovered the books that were obscured by the white crisp sheets before noticing one that stood out differently from the rest. "What the hell is this?"

"Looks like some sort of picture book..." Gohan stated.

Twenty-two decided to look at the images before burning the book. After all, it didn't matter if she cracked a peek at herself with the enemy did it? Perhaps she could find his weakness.

The book itself was jumbled with various images along with captions of what transpired. The first images were of a younger-looking Goku and herself on top of a strange looking cloud with their hands interlaced between each other. She was wearing the most ridiculous outfit that she mentally vowed she would murder whoever put her inside of it.

'_Pink, white and blue's a horrible color scheme...'_ Twenty-two mentally added before she noticed Gohan sitting next to her. "You want to look too?"

"Mmhmm..." Gohan smiled at the female.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to look, besides, no one's stopping us..." Twenty-two flipped a page.

Each picture that followed seemed to follow a strange and unusual timeline. There were newspaper clippings of herself with the enemy that were frozen in time. Apparently, they had fought in the past, which would mean she had lost and submitted to this man's will mysteriously enough. Or so she thought before noticing the word _proposed_ in a sentence.

"Proposed?" Twenty-two read before her eyes widened. "Why the hell would he marry me if he had no idea what that meant?"

"Maybe because he didn't want to hurt your feelings," Gohan shrugged.

"Meh, sounds like I gave him a 'yes' to screw with me..." Twenty-two flipped another page and saw pictures of their wedding and honeymoon. From there, she noticed her belly had gotten bigger in the next pictures with him in it working on their home. Then, she noticed the belly had vanished and she was holding a baby boy.

"I think that's me when I was a baby..." Gohan stated. Twenty-two silently looked at this photograph when she dropped the photo album. She clutched her head in pain and began shaking. "Mom?"

"No... stay away..." Twenty-two whimpered. It was at that moment the door was heard being slammed into a wall.

"Gohan, find the medicine!" Yamcha's voice called.

"Right!" Gohan left the female android where she was while she attempted to remember something that was lost to her.

'_That baby boy... he's my son... MY son...'_ Twenty-two thought. _'Then that means... I'm really Son Chi-chi...'_

A strange clicking was heard before a floodgate of memories hit her all at once. She saw the innocent smiles that Goku had given her and the infant she knew now was Gohan. Then, she saw Dr. Gero torturing her, abusing and sometimes even saying things that were untrue. All of these memories overwhelmed the female before she passed out on the floor of the secret room.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Betrayal from the Future

**The World Ends With You**

**Chapter 04**

It felt like hours, but in reality, it had been exactly forty-five minutes after Twenty-two ended up fainting within the secret room of Son Goku's house. Her head swam with the onslaught of forgotten and suppressed memories that ended up knocking her unconscious. Now that she had awakened, she felt torn between her mission and the aged memories of happier times.

'_Son Goku is the enemy though! He must die!'_ Twenty-two mentally argued. _'If I was Son Chi-chi, then I'm dead to him, so there's no reason to pretend to be someone I used to be...'_

The door creaked and Twenty-two jumped and prepared a blast before seeing Gohan standing in the doorway. Clearly agitated, she extinguished the blast before it could do any harm. Whatever just happened a while ago was clearly a coincidence and she didn't expect to faint again anytime soon.

"Are you alright mom?" Gohan spoke in such a worried tone. "You wouldn't wake up and you were muttering 'no' in your sleep..."

"It's nothing..." Twenty-two lied, getting up off the ground. She dusted herself off due to the cobwebs and other dust within this room that clearly wasn't kept in good condition. "What was the commotion earlier anyway?"

"Yamcha brought dad back home..." Gohan stated. "He's giving him the medicine even as we speak."

"So, he's sick huh? It makes the job easier..." Twenty-two would have gone further, but the boy blocked the doorway.

"Nuh-uh... you promised..." Gohan growled in a serious tone of voice.

"Remember what I said earlier about not believing what everyone tells you kid? Well, you're about to learn it the hard way," Twenty-two pushed the boy aside as he stared wide-eyed at his mother in alarm. He got in her way, but she backhanded him and he crashed into the floor. She made her move to the bedroom where the ailing warrior was and noticed Yamcha standing there ready for her.

"If you think you're going to touch him, you're wrong!" Yamcha warned.

"Like a pathetic human would be able to stop me," Twenty-two smiled broadly before shoving him through a wall. She made her way to the bed where the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was before she fell to her knees. "I... I can't... kill... but I m-must..."

An energy sphere appeared in her hands and she was poised to murder this one in cold blood. It was then his eyes opened with the saddest expression reflected in its inky depths.

"Chi-chi..." Goku weakly rasped.

"St-stop looking at me with those eyes like that... I'm an android, not your pathetic wife you raped..." Twenty-two crowed angrily, but a part of her was now faltering; aching for something she _used_ to have with him. _'I can't be in love with him! He's the enemy! The enemy!'_

"That's not true... you and I... we used to love one another..." Goku gently reassured. He was weakened by the pain, but to make himself _heard_ was something that was sapping away his strength with each passing moment. He had to make her understand; to make her realize that what happened was beyond his power.

"Love? Don't you mean manipulate? You probably made me feel like I was _needed_, drugged me and made me pregnant!" Twenty-two retorted. It was almost though he was reading her thoughts at this time and it made her sick.

"You were in that room with Gohan that I told him never to walk into..."

"How the hell...?" Twenty-two felt enraged when he said those words. _'He knew?'_

"I heard you while I was asleep..." A hand touched her face softly. "Chi-chi, you need to fight Dr. Gero's programming... he's using you..."

"Using me? Yeah right..." She slapped the hand away disgustedly, wanting nothing for those touches that sent a shiver down her spine. "You're the one who abandoned me... leaving me to _his_ hands..."

"What would you do if I didn't exist?"

"I..." Twenty-two was caught off-guard. "I... I don't know..."

"Exactly... you would probably be alone like I was..." His hand lay on top of hers and for once, she didn't even push it away. His words were starting to affect her and she hated it.

"I was alone, but it's... it's your fault I was!" Chi-chi ranted, not wanting to embrace these words. She was afraid of being lied to again and didn't want to hear another word of his false promises.

"How can it be my fault?" He sat up slowly despite the pain on his face. "Chi-chi... please... open your eyes to what you see and stop denying the..." It was then he clenched his chest and fell back to the bed, moaning in pain.

Almost immediately, she was pushed aside and the blast vanished and she watched Yamcha of all people taking care of him when it should have been _her_ taking care of him. It was moments after the moaning stop that she realized what she was thinking and had to mentally curse herself for what brought along these thoughts in the first place.

"You should get out of here android," Yamcha warned angrily after hearing the tirade. "If you were Goku's wife and now hate him, then you shouldn't be here."

"You should watch your mouth, human..." Twenty-two spat. "Until he recovers, I refuse for you to come anywhere near me."

"You... you stupid trash..." Yamcha put the medicine down before he threw a kick, but Twenty-two blocked it easily.

"Unless you want every bone in your body broken before I put you out of your misery, you better do as I ask..." the female warned. Yamcha backed away irritated.

"Alright, but don't you dare kill him..." Yamcha walked out of the room.

"Why do they follow you without question? Why would they give you a chance to live? I don't understand their fucking logic..." Twenty-two sat down in the chair. "I'll help you recover, but after you get better, I want answers..."

Silence was the only answer to the awkward agreement. It was better than him actually saying anything anyway since she was getting a headache. It didn't help matters much that she remembered enough of him to actually begin to accept that they did have a history together; a history that was brutally snatched away from her when Dr. Gero decided to ensure his control upon her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seventeen and Eighteen were awakened and attacked the other Z-Fighters. They were easily overpowered and were now lying on the ground.

"Pitiful, let's finish them off," Seventeen held up a hand.

"Wait," a voice called from behind them. The two androids turned and noticed a figure standing there. "Let them rot here on the ground. Besides, we should take care of a traitor who's no longer among us."

"And who might you be?" Eighteen questioned before the figure pulled out a familiar remote that made her realize the figure's intent.

"My name is unimportant, but if you must call me anything, call me Twenty-three," the masculine figure replied.

"There's no such thing as Android Twenty-three..." Sixteen countered.

"Not yet, but in the future there is... similar to that guy over there," the figure pointed to Trunks before he looked up. The man's blue eyes widened when he saw who it was; however, he lost consciousness shortly before he could utter a name.

"Fine, we'll accept your story, but why are you here?" Seventeen questioned.

"To carry out the same mission you were given," Twenty-three explained. "And to kill a traitor."

"A traitor? Who would betray us?" Eighteen asked.

"You know her as Android Twenty-two, originally Son Chi-chi," Twenty-three explained. "It will be easier if you two saw it for yourselves."

"No, no, I'm sure she's with him considering she is his wife after all," Eighteen chuckled. "I think if they're going to betray us, then we backstab her as well."

"Great minds think alike, let's go." Twenty-three and the other androids flew off while Krillin crawled over to the bag with the Senzu Beans inside. He had to hurry and distribute them before the gravest of injuries ended up becoming mortal wounds.

* * *

Within minutes, everyone was back on their feet and Trunks had an angered look on his face.

"Android Twenty-three followed me to the past and now he's after Goku, I'm sorry everyone," Trunks explained. "It was my fault he's in here."

"What do you mean?" Krillin questioned.

"He once worked beside my mom to make the time machine and he knew the whole design. Apparently, he was captured by the androids and turned into one."

"Whoa, so you're saying he's..."

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone about it yet... all of you," Trunks looked hurt; almost though he was betrayed by someone he once trusted greatly. "I know it'll be painful to hear, but he's the reason Dr. Gero wouldn't go as far as sending someone from the future to extract his revenge."

"This has become a whole new battle... and I thought Frieza was tough..." Tien muttered.

"Whatever the fact, they're after Kakarrot and unless you are all going to sit here and lick your wounds, I'm going to stop those tin-cans from killing what's rightfully mine!" Vegeta transformed and flew off towards where Goku was taken earlier.

"After him!" Piccolo yelled and the others flew off into the sky in order to ensure that he wouldn't fall victim again.

* * *

Twenty-two, rather Chi-chi fawned over her ill husband. How has fate reunited these two under the most extreme circumstances? Here laid a helpless man who had no strength to fight; let alone survive on his own without medical assistance. To abandon him in this time would not only ensure the human race to extinction, but also ensure that he cannot be resurrected.

The thought of saving such a man seemed foreign since Son Goku had saved the world countless times, yet, perhaps it was due time that he himself were saved. Before she could continue assisting him, the door suddenly got knocked down behind Chi-chi. She turned around, her eyes catching a glimpse of a trio of androids that appeared in the doorway.

"Hmph, rather naughty keeping our prey in such easy-to-access places," Eighteen spoke in an amused voice despite the lack of emotion behind the android's words.

"Perhaps it'll be best if we take him off your hands," Seventeen suggested.

"No, he's mine," Chi-chi hissed at the twins before her eyes widened. She had no idea who this android was, but he seemed familiar. He had dark hair, but wore a maroon-type business suit with a white shirt underneath. "…and who the hell is he?"

"This is Android Twenty-three," Seventeen answered. "He came from the future and used to be Son Gohan."

"S-Son Gohan? You mean my… my son?" Chi-chi was taken aback at this. Never had she ever thought that even her son would fall victim to this monster's hands. This has gone too far. This had to end somewhere.

"Yes and in the future, when they captured me, you remembered who I was and ended up going as far as betraying us..." Twenty-three pulled out her remote before Chi-chi felt her body shut down. The other androids were unaffected as she fell to the ground completely immobile. "In the future, I made this remote to disable you and only you."

'_No, I can't die here... not yet...'_ Chi-chi tried to move to no avail. Her system was shutting down and the last thing she saw was her son from the future moving closer in order to ensure her fate.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Mixed Emotions

**The World Ends With You**

**Chapter 05**

A weak moan escaped Chi-chi's throat. She looked around and noticed that she was no longer in the home of her husband/enemy. Instead, she was in some holy sanctuary, but how did they get here? The last thing she remembered was...

_Chi-chi felt herself shutting down while the male who happened to be her son approached her fallen body. He had a crazed look on his face before her vision darkened completely._

"Shit!" Chi-chi cursed before rising to her feet; not once worrying about the vertigo that fought to ground her. It was then the door opened and she saw a male with a black complexion come in the room. Assuming it was one of Dr. Gero's nameless creations, she slid into a fighting stance albeit the lack of space to fight the enemy. If worse comes to worse, she would sooner blast the creation before he dared harm her.

"Mr. Popo advises Chi-chi to rest," the male who bluntly referred to himself in third person suggested. Hearing her earthen name versus her android name did little to alleviate her from the fighting stance she took. This man would have to do more to earn her trust before she could lower her guard; especially since she had no idea who was friend or foe anymore.

"Where am I? Where is my husband? How...?" Chi-chi rattled the questions off tensely; her gaze on the male not dropping from his form in the slightest. Distrust reflected within her eyes and it was due to the imprisonment that Dr. Gero had her in for over a decade. It would take more than words at this point to sway her following the betrayal she had recently witnessed.

"You are safe, Mr. Popo will explain if you follow him," the genie replied before he walked off. Still on guard in case he dare betray her and attack in either case, she began to follow slowly, but surely down the hallway. This place was not something Dr. Gero would dare build and the man did seem sincere enough, but that did nothing to erase the doubts on her mind. The twisting maze-like halls almost seemed too hard to memorize in such a short amount of time and for once, she was afraid of what ambush might lie around the corner.

'_I could easily get lost in here... I hope he's not leading me into a trap...'_ Chi-chi thought sourly before the servant opened the door. It was then she saw Goku lying in bed, the younger Gohan at his father's side. The boy looked up when he heard the door open and the solemn look turned into pure unrestrained joy in seconds.

"Mom! I'm glad you're alright!" Gohan beamed while he held his father's hand in his two smaller ones.

"How did we escape the androids? Even..." Chi-chi couldn't say the last part. She had no recollection what happened when she was suddenly deactivated and assumed that they had perished easily to the ones that broke into the house.

"Oh, it happened shortly after you fell to the ground back there..." Gohan recounted his part of the story.

* * *

_Goku watched helplessly from his position as Twenty-three, originally Son Gohan who had come twenty years from the future, draw closer to his wife that was originally called Twenty-two. It was then the window shattered and Vegeta broke through the glass to throw a punch at Twenty-three's face. The younger version of Gohan ran into the room and grabbed the remote before pressing the button in the center; aiming it at his older version._

"_Fool! It won't work on me!" Twenty-three sneered before firing a blast and destroying the device that Gohan was forced to drop. The remote exploded in a shower of sparks._

_Gohan glared at his older and corrupted counterpart both in confusion and wondering if Trunks had been wrong about another android slipping through the cracks. Before Gohan could question what was transpiring around him, he felt a hand pressed on his back. Glancing back, the child noticed his father had weakly gotten out of bed. His eyes were closed in concentration at that moment._

"_Gohan, grab your mother quick!" Goku growled the order; his breathing ragged and fevered from the intense effort he made in order to remain standing for the moment. He had the medicine curled safely in the other hand that had his fingers pressed to his brow. Yamcha had joined the fray of fighters to buy them time and Gohan barely touched his mother before the chaotic scene vanished._

* * *

"W-why did you save me? You could have left me to them and gotten what you wanted..." Chi-chi stammered angrily. She had no idea why this boy would be easily forgiving like his father.

"Because you're my mom and dad wouldn't like it if you died..." Gohan sorrowfully replied.

"Which reminds me, that remote he had... how did he come in possession of it?"

"I don't know, but he seemed like he knew you very well..."

"Listen Gohan, I... I'm sorry..." Chi-chi confessed. She realized that if she had tried to corrupt this boy, he might one day betray her just like the man from the future had done. "I know I was a horrible guest in the house and brought those monsters on you, so please don't you turn your back on me too..."

"I can never hate you mom..." Gohan hugged the female android and she sighed in relief. She glanced at her husband and felt guilt. Her mission was to destroy him, but how could she? He hadn't done anything wrong in her eyes, but at the same time, she worried about the possibility of him not taking her back after everything she did to him.

'_How could I hate him?'_ Chi-chi thought to herself. _'He protected me even though I am the enemy. Why did he spare me?'_

"Oh yeah mom," Gohan interrupted the female's thoughts.

"What is it Gohan?"

"Mind if we got something to eat?" Gohan sheepishly smiled; his stomach growling. The moment seemed ruined, but a small laughter escaped her throat.

"Alright, it's been quite a while since I ate, so I'm not sure if I'm capable of eating anything." Chi-chi had barely known this boy for a day and already, the boy was already accepting her for what she was.

"It's fine. I just like someone's company while I ate."

'_He is definitely mine and Goku's son...'_ Chi-chi sighed before following the younger warrior out the doorway.

* * *

While this was going on, the house that the Son family had shared at one point or another was ignited in flames. The warriors were lying unconscious on the ground.

"Should we kill them?" Eighteen questioned.

"No, let them live, for now," Twenty-three smirked while holding the battered form of Trunks in his grasp. "I always liked it when the odds were a little more interesting."

"Indeed, it wouldn't be fun to end our little game..." Seventeen chuckled. "What about him?"

"I am thinking of actually making this one join our cause..." Twenty-three studied the boy from the future; the same future that he had come from.

"Really? Doesn't he hate your guts?" Eighteen queried.

"He does, but I wish to enlighten him..." Twenty-three slung the lavender-haired male over his shoulder and flew off. The other two androids followed suit. Meanwhile, Sixteen, who had done nothing the entire time while everyone else fought, stood in the ruins debating his mission.

'_My main objective is to destroy Son Goku, yet why has Twenty-two been unable to complete the mission…?'_ Sixteen glanced around the ruins and noticed the room Chi-chi had went into earlier with her son. He saw the scattered pictures on the ground despite the fire slowly burning them into ashes. _'Twenty-two, once known as Chi-chi, may not return to us… so why is it I… feel strange… about how she has a choice to return to what she left behind?'_

* * *

The sound of silverware and china clinked. Chi-chi watched bewildered while her son ate at a frantic pace; almost though fearing that the food would vanish off the table at any given minute if he didn't eat it fast enough.

"...how do you do that without choking?" Chi-chi finally said upon him finishing his meal. Gohan just merely shrugged. "Well, that was interesting..."

"Hey mom, mind if we spar?" Gohan questioned.

"Spar?" Chi-chi looked at her son almost though he had a death wish. "You can't sense me though..."

"I know, but I want to get some practice in so I can fight the androids more effectively..." Chi-chi had a sad look across her face. "Not saying anything against you though..."

"No, you have every right to learn about your enemy..." Chi-chi waved the boy's concern's off. "I want you to be careful though, alright?"

"I will," Gohan promised with a smile.

The walk outside was a short one and Chi-chi shifted into a fighting stance while Gohan pulled into a looser one.

'_It's strange… I can't remember much about my son, but I have seen pictures of myself holding him in my arms when he was a baby…'_ Chi-chi thought. _'I wonder if things would have been different if I had been there in his life…'_

"Mom?" Gohan questioned; almost wondering if she was debating on sparring or not.

"Oh, sorry," Chi-chi lunged at the boy; noting he was taking this seriously. _'I wonder how Goku raised him. I know if I had the chance, I would have had him studying, but it seems he has been sheltered more due to his fighting style…'_

'_Mom's attacks are hard…'_ Gohan hid the pain he felt when her fist connected to his forearm. He knew he was fighting against his mother, but worried about the conflict in her nature and her memories. _'If dad was awake, she would be a good sparring partner for him…'_

* * *

The ruined laboratory which Dr. Gero hid inside of the mountains came into view while Twenty-three carried Trunks. Seventeen and Eighteen followed their new _leader_ willingly and wondering how to defeat such a being.

Within the lab, Twenty-three opened a chamber that the twins hadn't noticed before as the android from the future walked through. Within this chamber was a high number of electrical equipment, but rather than go for the hardcore wiring, Twenty-three settled on carrying Trunks to a simple chair where there was a strange headset sitting on the nearby table. To ensure that he did not dare escape, shackles were fashioned to his wrists, ankles, neck and torso.

It was then the boy from the future began to stir relentlessly from his slumber; his blue eyes opening while Twenty-three smirked at his victim rather calmly.

"G-Gohan… what are you doing?" Trunks whispered weakly; worried about his situation.

"It's alright Trunks… in a little while; you will see why my mother brought me to this side…" Gohan smirked while shoving the device on his head. Trunks attempted to fight even in his weakened state; however, he felt paralyzed when electricity ran down his being. Gasping in pain, he froze against his will.

"I won't be a monster like you…" Trunks vowed.

"Oh don't worry, soon, you won't have a say in the matter because I will ensure that you enjoy the idea of turning on the world that has taken your abilities for granted… mankind is too far gone to realize that they are powerless to stop us…"

"Goku and the others will stop you, even my dad…" Trunks growled warningly.

"They will die before they even see the world I wish to bring," Twenty-three vowed before tightening the strap around Trunks' neck. The boy's breathing grew more ragged and he was immobilized completely. "I will come for you after the initiation is over." With that, the androids walked out of the room, leaving the hope of the future bound against his will in enemy hands.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Mental Conflict

**The World Ends With You**

**Chapter 06**

Days slowly crawled by while Chi-chi found herself on the edge of the Lookout staring off into the sky's blue void. For the past seventy-two hours, she had been beside herself in worry after learning of Trunks' abduction from the other warriors.

Piccolo, who was irritated, had a fight with Kami about merging into one being so they had the power needed to fight the menace. After some debating, the older male finally agreed and Piccolo took off to where there was yet another menace rampaging on Earth. She didn't bother to follow since she had been more worried about her husband's health than anything else.

Anytime she entered the room just to be beside him, she would be assaulted by the voice in her head demanding her cooperation in the mission she was given.

"_**Kill Son Goku. That is your prime directive…"**_

"No…" Chi-chi muttered while clutching the rag she had been using to dab at his face

"_**Why do you resist? It's your mission…"**_

"I can't kill him…" the android muttered. "He's my husband and…"

"_**Husband? If he was truly loyal, he would have attempted to find you sooner and tried to save you…"**_

Blood poured out of the bitten lip and Chi-chi muttered a curse.

"_**Admit it, if he truly loved you, he would have tried harder. He deserves to die…"**_

"If I did that, then…" Chi-chi fell to her knees.

"_**You would fulfill your purpose…"**_

"And then what?" Chi-chi argued with the voice that only she heard taunting her. "I would have nothing left to live for… if I was created for revenge, then what about my life afterwards?"

"_**Erasure and eternal rest…"**_

"No, there's got to be something more to life than erasure…" Chi-chi looked up at the ceiling. "If not, then what's the point of getting revenge if it means nothing else?"

"_**You shouldn't disobey me Twenty-two… I am your master…"**_

"No… I won't listen…" Chi-chi backed up into the wall away from Goku's side. "If killing him is the only thing you are going to continue tormenting me to do, then I am better off shutting down right here and not harming him…"

"_**You can't ignore your programming…"**_

"Just watch you heartless monster!" Chi-chi yelled angrily at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and attempted to will herself into a shut down faze to no avail.

"_**Foolish Twenty-two… you are foolish for trying to shut down against your programming…"**_

"I rather shut down than…" Chi-chi muttered when she felt two hands fall upon her shoulders. Her eyes opened and she saw Gohan standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Mom, don't shut down…" Gohan begged.

"Gohan?" Chi-chi looked up at her son helplessly.

"If you shut down, then dad will be upset again…" the boy's voice overpowered the one that demanded that she finished what she was designed to do.

"Gohan, you have no idea what I went through…" Chi-chi stammered. "If you did, I know you…"

"Mom… I wouldn't love you any less… I always wanted to know you…" tears lined the boy's eyes and Chi-chi pulled him into her arms.

"I'm sorry Gohan…" Chi-chi held the preteen in a strong, protective embrace. She felt tears spill down her own cheeks. "I was just afraid that I might kill him…"

"You still want to kill dad?"

"I'm trying to fight the programming, but it's not working…"

"Are you sure it's the programming?"

"I'm sure…"

"Maybe it's a psychological issue," a voice interrupted. Chi-chi looked up and saw Piccolo at the door.

"I thought you left to find out who you felt down below…" Chi-chi looked at the Namekian in confusion.

"I did, but Cell escaped," Piccolo explained.

"Cell? Who's Cell?" Chi-chi found herself asking.

"Another android that's hunting for Seventeen and Eighteen," Piccolo answered. "He said if he absorbs them, he could become a deadly adversary."

"Then we should stop him before he achieves it!" Chi-chi released Gohan and stood up before she felt a painful migraine hit her head. She felt sick to her stomach as the voice returned; much stronger than it was previously.

"_**You will not stop perfection... your mission is to eliminate Son Goku…"**_

"Stop…" Chi-chi hissed angrily. Sparks began to appear around her form.

"Mom!" Gohan called out in fear.

* * *

Elsewhere in the darkness, Trunks found himself trapped in the nightmares and under the voice's lulling brainwashing. He thrashed within the confines of the chair that kept him bound under the late doctor's orders. A strange sensation was felt around his ankles and he jerked in surprise.

"W-who's there?" Trunks muttered, trying to ignore the voice and the pictures flashing in the visor to figure out what was going on.

"_**The next step for your initiation…"**_ a computerized feminine voice spoke. Trunks felt the visor lifted from his eyes and saw nothing but darkness around him. He glanced down at his ankles and noticed cables at his feet.

"I don't want to murder Goku! I want to save the future!" Trunks argued.

"_**No, he is to die… as well as the traitor Twenty-two…" **_

"I can't expect to kill Gohan's mother…" Trunks growled. A gas suddenly filled the air and the teenager from the future felt his world begin to spin.

"You will or face erasure…"

"I rather die than hurt anyone innocent!" Trunks felt his body growing heavy. In the shadows, he saw mechanical arms coming towards him.

"_**Soon, it won't matter… you will become Dr. Gero's next android and you will be used to fulfill your main objective…"**_

"Ne… ver…" Trunks grunted before passing out; leaving his fate completely unknown.

* * *

The Lookout shuttered under the pressure of Chi-chi's power while Gohan was being protected by Piccolo. The lightning increased around the female's form and she was still fighting the voices that infiltrated her thoughts.

"_**Kill them, they stand in your way and are preventing you from your main objective…"**_

"I… Piccolo…" Chi-chi's eyes opened weakly. "You need to stop me before I do something I will regret!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Piccolo demanded.

"K… Kill me…" Chi-chi begged. Gohan's eyes widened.

"Mom!" Gohan would had gone after her had Piccolo not growled.

"Can you fight the programming?" Piccolo questioned.

"I can't live like this anymore…" Chi-chi shook her head.

"_**Do it now Twenty-two!"**_

Chi-chi's eyes suddenly went stone cold, the electricity fading from around her form. Her hand raised and a blast formed large enough where it could easily wipe out any trace of both Piccolo and her son. Before she could fire the blast, two arms grabbed her from behind and the deadly attack vanished without a trace. She turned to see her husband awake again; his breathing ragged, but the voice was literally screaming at her to do him in.

"Chi-chi… snap out of it…" Goku's weak voice muttered against her right ear. "If you don't, you are going to regret it…"

"Let go of me!" Chi-chi spoke in a monotone-like voice. "My mission is to kill you…"

"That's not the Chi-chi I know…" Goku gently purred softly.

"Your attempts to persuade me are futile Son Goku…" Chi-chi hissed.

"Persuade? Why should I have to persuade my wife when she knows this is wrong?" Goku reasoned with the stubborn android.

"You are my primary target," Chi-chi explained it to him almost though he was a child.

"If I am your primary target, then why don't you just attack me already?" Goku had loosened his hold and she turned to attack him; however, she faltered. "You can't do it, can you?"

"S-shut-up you idiot!" Chi-chi threw a punch at him; however, he easily caught it since she did not put all of her effort into the attack.

"Chi-chi… whether your brainwashed or programmed to destroy me, it won't change how I feel about you," Goku looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you…"

"Love?" Chi-chi scoffed before laughing insanely. "Love a machine? You are hopeless if you believe that will get her back."

"Maybe my love won't, but this will…" Goku leaned in and kissed her directly on the lips; surprising the duty-torn android.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
